Meet Danny Pan
After Bagheera and Panthy left for the party, an orange cat watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Lady, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a cat with green eyes, a white shirt, a dark green vest, a green bow tie, and brown pants. His name was Danny, Minnie's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a 16-year-old mouse with brown fur with some of it in a ponytail, curvy pink ears, small whiskers, a pink nose, and blue eyes, wearing a black top with yellow sleeves, an orange skirt with a yellow patch, and no underwear along with a pair of clear, glittering wings on her back. Her name was Tanya Mousekewitz. Soon Danny crept to the nursery window with Tanya behind him. He saw that the Sawyer, Toulouse, and Berlioz are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Lady's doghouse. Tanya flew ahead of him. "Over there, Tanya!" Danny whispered. "In it's den! Is it there?" Tanya shook her head. Danny frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Danny looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Tanya played the music box. "Tanya!" he hissed. Nala immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Tanya rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious teenage mouse, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty teenage mouse?" she asks herself. She was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Danny to come over. "What is it?" Danny asked. "Look inside!" Tanya said, excitedly. As Danny opened the drawer, Nala flew in to get the shadow. But Danny's shadow flies out, and Danny wastes no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Tanya inside. Danny tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the cat's reach, and Danny pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Danny came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Sawyer woke up. She found Danny on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Danny Cat!" she cried, startling the cat. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Danny, I knew you come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Sawyer talked, Tanya peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Danny with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She sees Danny floating above her bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Tanya said as she kissed Danny on the cheek, causing him to blush. Tanya became red with jealousy. "Let's get on with it, girl." Danny said. "My name is Sawyer. Sawyer Cat." she said with a smile. "I'm Danny, and I'm here to take you to Neverland." Danny said with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Danny." Sawyer said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Sawyer." Danny said, giving her a kiss. Sawyer blushed and held Danny by the hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies